


Dance With Me

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: It's the simple things that bring contentment.





	Dance With Me

Harry is lying stretched out on the sofa in Arthur’s office, patiently waiting for his husband to finally finish work for the day. Harry’s relieved he’s only a consultant now. The amount of paperwork that comes with being Arthur would have had him setting the office on fire the first time he set eyes on it. As it is, he still wants to burn it all down since it’s all that’s keeping him from going home with Eggsy.

In the background, the radio is playing something soft and Harry drifts for a bit, the music and the familiar sounds Eggsy makes as he works lulling him.

He only rouses when a familiar song comes on the radio that has him smiling in remembrance. He looks over at Eggsy and his smile disappears when he sees the furrowed brow and the frown that makes him look older than his thirty plus years.

Eggsy makes a wonderful Arthur, but the worry of heading their entire organisation weighs heavily on him.

Harry watches at the furrows deepen and makes a decision when the song finishes and another comes on.

He gets off the sofa with a much grace as a man his age can and makes his way over to the desk.

Eggsy is so used to his presence that he doesn’t react until Harry is right beside him. When Eggsy does finally look up, his eyes a bit blurry form all the reading he’s been doing, he looks adorably confused to see Harry standing so close to him.

“Harry?”

Harry smiles at him and holds out his right hand, palm up.

“Dance with me, Eggsy.”

Harry has to bite back a grin as the confused look grows.

“I have a lot of work, love.”

Harry smiles gently and doesn’t retract his hand.

“Dance with me, Eggsy,” he repeats

Eggsy looks at him steadily and Harry is the tiniest bit worried that he’ll refuse when the corner of Eggsy’s mouth quirks up and Harry knows he’s won.

“Alright, love. Just a quick one, yeah?” Eggsy says and places his hand in Harry’s.

Harry takes a minute to admire the way Eggsy’s much smaller hand looks enveloped in his before he gives a gentle tug and Eggsy comes willingly into his embrace. Harry has held Eggsy a thousand times before, but he still feels the same thrill when Eggsy’s body presses against his with such trust.

Eggsy rests his head against the hollow of Harry’s throat with a little sigh and Harry relishes the familiar shiver that goes down his spine at the feel of Eggsy’s warm breath on his skin.

Time stands still as they sway together. The song finishes and another starts without them acknowledging it, happy in their little bubble.

When Harry finally looks down, Eggsy has his eyes closed, a soft smile has replaced the frown and his brow is smooth. He looks at peace.

And Harry knows contentment.

\- Fin-


End file.
